The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 3
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 3: Hunter vs. Green "Destroyed his body and removed his head?", Aaron asked. "Is that all?" "What?", Green asked. "It'll take more than that to kill Hunter.", Aaron said. "I've known him for several decades. He wouldn't die to the likes of you. He's more than the elementals you're used to dealing with. To him, an injury like that is child's play. No matter what you do, he'll keep coming back! Because that's the way of Hunter, the ultimate flame elemental!" As Aaron was saying this, the pieces of Hunter's body came out from in between the gaps in the thorns and started to reform into Hunter. When he was completely reformed, he surrounded his entire body with flame energy, meaning he was ready for a second go at Green. 3: HUNTER VS. GREEN "Well, it's been fun, but...", Aaron said as he used his Thunder Sword to cut Green's thorns, "...I gotta go." He kicked Green in the face and walked away. Before he left, Aaron turned around. "Hey Hunter...", he said, "...under five minutes, okay?" "Got it!", Hunter said as he gave a thumbs-up. He turned toward Green (who was still covered in thorns) and made a giant fist out of flames. "FLAME FIST!", Hunter shouted as he ran towards Green with his Flame Fist pointing towards her. Green tried to use a wall of thorns to block the attack, but the Flame Fist merely sliced them in half, burning them. Before Green could react, she was being impaled through the chest by the Flame Fist, which was setting her on fire. As Green burned alive, she screamed in agony over the loss of her "precious thorns." The fire consumed her and her final breath as less and less of Green's body remained. Finally, her entire body burned to ash as her final scream lingered. Green's body crumbled apart and smoke arose, meaning that Green had died. Hunter turned toward Aaron. "Under one minute!", Hunter said proudly. "That's got to be a world record!" I don't want to rain on his parade..., Aaron thought to himself, ...but I killed the blue one in less than that. Heh. I'll let him have his fun. ~*~*~*~* Only two soldiers remained after Red finished his rampage. "If you don't fire upon me, I may let you live!", Red shouted at them. The soldiers could not tell if he was telling the truth or not, since he was a pirate, but decided not to fire upon him. However, Red burned them alive with Flamethrower. "Pathetic weaklings.", he complained. "There's a special place in Hell for them." He had decided he'd had enough fun, so he decided to re-board his ship. When he got into it, he saw Aaron and Hunter walk out of the holes in the walls. "Where's my crew?", Red asked. "Both dead.", Aaron replied. Red put his face in his palm, ashamed that Blue and Green could lose to these two weaklings. "This is the worst disgrace we suffered since we lost Yellow.", he muttered to himself. "Goddamn darkness elementals." He then launched a Flamethrower toward the two, but when the flames dissipated, neither of the two were scathed. "What?!", Red shouted, "How are you not burned?" "Because I absorbed all of the flames.", Hunter said. "You can't fight fire elementals with fire. You're only setting yourself up for death. If you didn't know, the more fire I absorb, the stronger I become. However, if I set myself on fire, it doesn't work." "And now...", Aaron said, "...it's time to finish you!" BE CONTINUED... Category:Explicit Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff